


after the war

by flatlineghost



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Death, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Worry, Yearning, amaya missed her gf and worried a lot, battles, hand holding, idk if i got all the tags dndn sorry, injuries, janai is there for her, my first tdp fic so pls be nice, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineghost/pseuds/flatlineghost
Summary: The stand up and Amaya leads Janai to walk ahead of her. The woman then turns around to Gren with a bright smile and happily signs, “she loves me!”
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	after the war

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is pretty shit djjd i just dont know how to write so like im sorry for the mistakes in this and the possible ooc ,, yeehaw

The battle consisted of pools of blood and shattering screams. It was wearisome and brutal - many died, but in the end they won. 

Janai was placed far away from her and with every dead body she saw on the crimson drench ground, she felt her stomach churn and heart howl. Amaya was a warrior though, so she pushed on and attacked her next target and won and won each and every one until their blood stained her skin and armor. She pushed on even when every fiber in her being screamed to find Janai and see if the others were alive. The battle was harsh and long, but it was over. No more fighting with weapons and yells of seeing it to the end. 

Now, it is the fight of the living, and soldiers begging for the world to keep them breathing. She see a man, arm sopping with blood and bone showing, crying - she assumes begging to a higher being to save him - and watches his lips stop moving, and the spark in his eyes leave. The body subtly falls apart, limbs lacking the pulse and skin turning dull, and the reek of death hits her nose. She swallows down the forever bile sitting on her tongue. Amaya knees down next to the man (scarlet meets her leg and joint and soaks in. it makes her blood burn.) and gives the stranger a few words for his recent death. 

She stands up and takes a deep inhale, eyes close, and hopes for Janai to be alive. 

In the battle Janai was placed out of her sight, away from her. She doesn’t remember now where she was supposed to be, memory blurred by exhaustion and ache for familiarity. Amaya just wants to see her lover. Janai was placed away from her, and Amaya hasn’t seen her since. Her weak yet durable heart quivers with every second with no Janai now. Is she alive? Or is she- 

Amaya pauses, head dizzy and winces at a sharp pain that strikes from her side. She looks down to left and lifts her arm to see blood pouring from below her upper ribs. 

That is not good. 

A hand is applied to the wound, and she walks forward to find her lover. Normally, she would stop and find a doctor, but it is different. 

This isn’t normal. 

Amaya has someone dearly important to her missing, and she doesn’t know if she is okay. Her fingers and arms spark like a weak flame running a rope, and she ignores it. She ignores the traveling pain knocking her knees in and the air stuck in her lungs. Everything becomes missing, transformed in darkness, and the wound cries as she feels overwhelmed.

A warm hand is placed on her shoulder, and she falls into the body infront of her. Breathing becomes difficult, but there’s a being taking her armor off and is now rubbing her back. She can feel a jaw moving. It hits against her shoulder. The hand is warm - hot - and there is something pointing the side of her head as the jaw moves. 

It reminds her of Janai. How she lays her head on her shoulder whenever she could and simply exist next to her. Janai.

It hits her suddenly (air flows back in and out of her lungs, feeling is waking up in her body, and pain is weak yet strong.). The person who just kindly took her armor off and is rubbing her back - Janai. 

She opens her eyes and sees the consequences of a battle, but she also sees the familiar shoulder of her love. Janai is alive? 

Amaya pulls the person off her and looks into lovely brown eyes. She sees the yellow markings around them and two lines running down her each cheek. Then, she sees the grime and blood and how beneath it all Janai is smiling. 

She’s alive. The relief is almost to powerful and her body is lightened by the worrying weight of Janai’s possible death. 

Amaya pulls her in a hug and feels the motions of Janai’s laugher and desperate hands holding onto her. The yellow headpiece is thankfully gone, laying next to Janai’s thigh, and the elf steers their foreheads together. They rest together like that, head against head as they savor every breath with each other. 

Janai feels like home. The touch and fire of it all ignited her heart, and Amaya loves her dearly. They have been through much together and will continue to, but right now the world stops for a moment. Janai is alive. Her girlfriend is in her arms and it is amazing. The fire crackles inside her her and her lips twitch. 

The wind breezes past them, the world returns spinning on its axis. A shiver runs down their spines, and Amaya lets out a loud huff. The air is visible from her breathe, a subtle white cloud that quickly disappears in Janai’s heat. The elf nuzzles into her lover’s neck and pulls the human into her body and warmth. Amaya lets out a happy hum as soon the elf’s natural heat touches her. Smiling, she turns her head to look at Janai’s face and cups it in her hands. The woman startles for a second at the sudden touch before relaxing into the hand with a wide grin and crinkled eyes. 

Amaya blows into her dear’s face, which makes Janai open her eyes slowly and mouth, “what?” 

Amaya caresses her cheek and wipes off the dirt on the yellow marking. The human, soft and still cold, leans back and signs, “We survived!” 

Janai smile bright, white teeth on display, and signs back, “Yes, yes we did, darling.” 

They return quickly into each other’s body, arms around ribs and stomachs close, and press their lips together. The kiss is tender and slow, pink skin melting together and tongues dancing. Janai is the first to separate. 

She fondly looks at Amaya, and moves her hands, more then she needs, to sign, “I love you.” 

The human responds with an eager kiss full of love, passion, and hope. Fire licks her tongue, and she eats all of it she can. Amaya wants and loves Janai. 

The kiss is disrupted by Gren coughing loudly before it turns for it turn into anything more. Janai burns with embarrassment, and Amaya tints with redness but still looks unashamed at Gren. 

The stand up and Amaya leads Janai to walk ahead of her. The woman then turns around to Gren with a bright smile and happily signs, “she loves me!” 

Gren chuckles at her and pushes her forward, encouraging her to go to her other half. Amaya runs up to Janai and takes her hand, swinging it back and forth. They quickly kiss, and Janai pulls a roll of bandages out and pulls Amaya’s shirt up to stop the blood. The wound is temporarily treated, and they interlock their hands together. They walk home with grins and love bursting in their hearts. 

They survived the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hoped you enjoyed it! 
> 
> please comment and/or kudos! comment especially please i would love the feedback and hear what people think! concrit is welcomed just please be gentle since im a teen doing this for sorta fun sjfnnd okay okay sorry but like yeah in short comments fuel me
> 
> tumblr: flatlineghost


End file.
